


Boomer's day

by ali_bunny1



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot, working on my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_bunny1/pseuds/ali_bunny1
Summary: Boomer's everyday existence is confusing and sometimes painful. Today was surprisingly different...
Kudos: 17





	Boomer's day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very new to posting my writing but I'm doing this to work on my skills and find my voice. So, I hope you enjoy~

The screech of an electric guitar followed by heavy bass drums permeated his walls startling him awake. _ Butch _ . Boomer was laying on his back, shirtless in bed as he stared at his ceiling for a few moments before he could hear Brick yelling at Butch. Small beads of sweat littered his skin making the royal blue sheets stick to him. Thankfully, the arguing was dulled through the wall but it wasn't enough to escape the tension.  _ Better Butch than me _ , he thought. Another typical morning, another boring day...

The blond dragged himself out of bed, trudging into his own bathroom. He flicked the light on, his slender toned limbs were reflected in the wide backlit vanity mirror. He studied his reflection, his golden waves were undefined and frizzy except for his long bangs that were matted to his forehead and cheeks. _ Great, it's gonna rain today. _ Catching his sapphire blue eyes, for once, he felt handsome. Boomer gave himself a soft smile, admiring his aging features. Seventeen and he was finally growing out of his baby face; he pressed his jawline as it was finally becoming sharper much like his other brothers who had matured faster than he had. To save on time, he brushed his teeth while in the shower. As his body dried, he threw some curling serum into his freshly washed hair.  _ That'll keep the curls down. _

Skipping breakfast entirely, the three boys packed into Brick's Challenger and sped off to school. Boomer was alone in the backseat with his legs stretched out against the leather interior; being the tallest meant he needed the most space. He yawned as he pulled out his cellphone, disinterestedly scrolling through his Instantly feed. A pic of _ her _ popped up, making his heart plummet to his stomach for a few beats. With a hand on her hip, she brilliantly smiled for the camera in what appeared to be her living room. Upon further inspection, her hair was pinned down except for one curl that seemed to escape from its clip.  _ Her hair must be frizzy today too. _

" Yo. I told you before, you're not allowed on your phone in my car. If you hurl in my back seat again, I'm going to make you fucking eat it," Brick shot him a devastating glare through the rear-view mirror. Boomer quickly fumbled with his phone, pushing it back in his pocket. He knew Brick was only in this bad of a mood because of whatever Blossom had said to him on Monday. It was now Friday and he was still ruminating on it. Afraid of Brick making good on his threats, Boomer decided he needed to avoid being himself around Brick at all costs.

" Sorry," he mumbled anxiously. He learned a short apology worked just fine with Brick. Boomer hated being in such a confined space with the hotheads in the front seats but the moving scenery made them bearable as it allowed him to escape. He pondered about the people they passed, watching as they passed the city buildings, ultimately amazed at how packed the city was.  _ How do so many people fit in such a small area? _ The streets, people, and buildings were a gray blur on this disenchanted day.

" I swear to god, if either of you morons gets in trouble today, you won't live to see the weekend," Brick pulled into his usual spot. He turned off the ignition, exiting the car first.

Butch turned back, cracking that same old wise-ass smile, " You heard him, Boomer. Don't act stupid today." He pulled at one of Boomer's sandy-colored curls.

Boomer swatted at his hand, sucking his teeth, " Fuck you. I only ever get in trouble because of you." He closed the door and stretched out his tingling legs. Being 6'3 made getting out of the car a mission. It also made life a little more intense, people stared at him constantly making him unnecessarily hyper-aware of himself. He didn't like all the stares. Most of the attention was positive but apparently, being a super-being and being as tall as he was, made him a little more of a 'freak'.

Boomer stepped around the crowds as he headed to his locker to grab his history textbook and sketchbook. Slamming the locker shut, he made his way to class, giving acknowledging nods to those who called out to him. He hated school, not because of the people but he just didn't understand anything that went on in his classes. It was all too confusing but somehow, he was pulling a C average which left Brick pleasantly surprised with him. 

Taking his seat Boomer pressed his lips together as he sat down. He thought about Brick again, a knot grew in the pit of his stomach with impending doom.  _ His last class is AP history with her again which means this weekend is ruined. I wonder if I'll have to wander around for a bit tonight… _

Suddenly, the room stopped, all sound faded away except for the clinking of her bracelet. There she was. She strutted in with confidence, a sweet energy oozed out of her like molasses as she took her seat next to him, " Good morning, Boomer."

Bubbles Utonium. Literally, an angel on Earth. " H-hey," he mustered out as cool as possible. He examined her with a nonchalant side glance. She was wearing a sky blue pleated skirt, plain white mock turtleneck sweater, and light blue sneakers, complete with her gold name necklace and diamond studs. She's so effortlessly pretty…  _ don't look at her too hard, idiot! _

Class began and the teacher droned on about some war about eating cake? Something about some lady wanting to eat cake? No- she said she wanted… cake? Boomer didn't understand any of it. He shook his head at the words being spewed out for the class to internalize.

" Okay class, remember when the movie is playing that doesn't mean it's free time," the lights went out and phones dimly lit the room despite the teacher's instructions. Boomer tried to focus on the movie.  _ They have a lot of makeup on… See, the cake thing again. What the hell does that have to do with anything? _ Boomer felt a tap on his right forearm. His eyes widened as he looked at Bubbles wearing her thick, black-framed glasses, she smiled pointing at his desk.  _ Thank god it's dark in here, _ his face was burning as he realized she had just touched him.  _ Those glasses would be ugly on anyone else but she just gets prettier... _

**_Hi! This movie is so interesting, right? The dresses are really pretty too!_ **

Boomer could tell she had written the note with her signature sparkly blue pen by the way the shimmer caught the minimal traces of light. She had sent him many notes before and he always kept them. Boomer had stored them away in an old shoebox in the back of his closet so his brothers would never find it. The last thing he needed was for them to have more ammunition to harass him. Brick would also be livid if he knew he was interacting with one of the girls. The boys didn't cause trouble anymore but Brick and Blossom still had some weird rivalry going on.

**_Rly? It looks kinda funny to me. I dont like the makeup either._ **

He fumbled with the note, placing it carefully back on her desk. Anxiously, he awaited the next message.

**_I don't like the makeup much either. Hey, you look pretty tired today. Did you get enough rest?_ **

Boomer's heart jumped again. He could always feel her genuine concern, something Brick always fell short in. Since he avoided hanging around anyone else, it was always the little things she did that always have him space to breathe. Literally, Bubbles was his sunshine after a storm. It was too bad the storm always came back.

**_Yeah. Just a very loud morning again. Thnx :)_ **

He could smell her perfume but it wasn't an obnoxious scent. He had no idea what the scent was but she always smelled like … like freshly washed cotton linen and lavender.  _ Like a cool summer breeze. _

**_Just making sure <3_ **

_ A HEART _ ? This note was definitely getting saved! Boomer discreetly slid the note into his bag. Soon after, the bell rang and it was time for art with Bubbles, where she had decided to sit next to him there also. Everyone's easels were already set up and ready to go. The teacher put classical music on as people chattered away focusing on their work.

Bubbles scooched her easel closer to his as per usual and organized the paint tray in between them for easier access, " This is my favorite part of the day! I'm just bummed out it happens so early in the day as opposed to later. What about you?" Her bright voice seemed to make the sky lighten up.

The knot eased in his stomach but butterflies took over the unoccupied space instead, " Um, yeah. I like this class too. There's nothing to memorize and no papers to write." Boomer struggled to push one of his curls back that tickled his face, making him itchy.

Bubbles giggled as she unclipped one of her glittery snap clips from her hair, pinning his curl away from his face, " There. Now it won't bother you. It actually looks really cute on you!" She fished into her bag for a mirror.

Boomer slowly exhaled the breath he had held when her fingers raked the troublesome curl back. She had just gently touched his hair and-  _ how does she do that? Even her touch is caring! _ Boomer bit his bottom lip as he examined himself in her mirror.  _ She's right, it's not half bad _ , " Thanks, I'll give it back to you after class."

" It's okay, you can keep it. I have a ton at home," she hummed, turning her attention back on her painting.

" Thanks," his hands went cold and they were beginning to shake. _ Just be cool. She's just a girl… A girl that damn near has my entire heart. _

" Boomer, what are you doing after school?" Her eyes were locked onto her brush strokes, focusing on blending out part of her piece.

" Today? Nothing. I'm gonna catch a ride home with my brothers and then stay out of Brick's way. What about you?" Boomer stared emptily at his nearly blank canvas.

" Today I'm going to hang out at the Townsville animal shelter on Maine street. If you don't mind, would you like to come and hang out? We get to play with the dogs, feed the cats, you know, things like that," her voice faltered ever so gently.  _ Is she nervous? Is she asking me out? Wait, a night with Bubbles?! _

Boomer paused for a second as to not seem so eager, " Sure. That sounds like fun."

" Cool," she wiggled in her seat excitedly. She's so cute!!

A couple of classes passed by before it was time for lunch.  _ Brick just finished calculus with Buttercup so hopefully, he's in a better mood… _ Boomer sat alone at a table scanning the lunchroom for his brother. When he couldn’t find Brick, he kept his head low and picked at his food.

Before long, Brick slumped himself into the seat with his food, " How were your classes?"

" Fine. Yours?" Boomer carefully watched for Brick’s telltale signs of being on edge. His shoulders were somewhat relaxed, his jaw wasn’t as tightly wound and his breathing seemed stable. 

Brick shrugged, " Eh. Hey, how would you feel if we kicked Butch out and adopted Buttercup instead?"

" Is this a serious offer or are you just joking?" Boomer eyed him once more before relaxing into his seat. He ate the  _ uh, _ mystery meat in his sloppy joe, trying to push his mind away from the junk. He just needed something in his stomach.

" I'm thinking of it being a serious offer. She's like the other brother we need. It's a shame about her bitch of a sister though. Boomer," Brick put his food down in a disgusted manner, pushing his tray away from himself.

Boomer didn't like this tone. It was a threatening tone, then again, Brick was just naturally vicious, " Yeah?" His mind raced thinking to any of his recent memories where he might have done something to piss Brick off. Should anything go wrong, he needed to be ready to sprint.

" Thank you for not causing trouble or being too much of a pain in the ass. You're stupid but bearable," this may have been the nicest thing Brick had ever said to him.

Boomer's heart swelled with emotion but he knew better than to react, " Yeah. No worries.” Since Brick was in this great of a mood, he would try his luck at telling Brick he was going out, “Oh, I'm not catching a ride with you today. I'm wandering around after school again."

Brick sighed as he stared down at his phone. Without glancing up, Brick tried to suppress the exhaustion from his voice, " As long as your phone is charged, that's fine. I don't need you getting lost again. I will not go searching for you."

Boomer nodded at him. He had gotten lost one too many times before forcing his brothers to go searching all hours of the night before. It wasn't his fault the city was so confusing! It helped Boomer to clear his thoughts. He preferred cooler nights as it felt like the air that washed over him was cleansing his mind of the anxiety that usually cluttered it.

Blossom rolled her eyes as she passed their table, flipping her hair over her shoulder for good measure. Brick seethed watching her strut by, " I want to punch her harder than I've ever hit Butch. I want to hurt her pride."

In an instant, Brick’s demeanor morphed. Boomer could feel the heat radiating off of Brick. Actually, Boomer could feel the scorched metal foundation of the table bending under their weight, it wouldn't be long until it melted.

Brick burned a hole into some unsuspecting kid's water bottle, spilling all of the water out onto the floor as Blossom walked by with her lunch. She landed with a thud, her food splattering all over her pristine outfit. Her eyes narrowed on a howling Brick. Boomer knew it was time to leave, he had witnessed enough to know that this wasn't going anywhere good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last two classes of the day droned on. Boomer shared his last class with Buttercup, who typically ignored him but would sometimes sit by him.  _ Maybe Brick is onto something by wanting to adopt her… _

" I can't believe Blossom almost smashed his car! That beautiful car! I'm just glad for once it's not me who's in trouble," Buttercup scratched away with a black pen in her notebook. Boomer didn't quite get why she was so into the grunge scene or look but somehow it fit her. _ It is her. Rough. _

" I'm glad it's not me either. Why do you think they fight so much?" Boomer joined her on her scribbling page, blatantly ignoring the teacher who half-assed the hell out of this lesson for whatever class they were in.

" Honestly, I think they're secretly obsessed with one another. I wouldn't doubt if they secretly love each other in some weird way," Buttercup said, as a matter of fact, scrunching her nose with repulsion at the thought of the redheads actually getting together.

" What about you and Butch? You two hate each other," Boomer tried to mimic her penmanship but it was too rigid and his lines were anything but straight.

" Me and Butch?" She scoffed, " I'd rather lose my powers than to be stuck with him. Seriously, I don't know how you live with him. He’s such a pig."

Somehow, he felt as though that were a lie but knew better than to push, " Me either." Finally, the last bell rang dismissing them for the day. Boomer rushed to his locker before heading to Bubbles' locker. He tried to look suave leaning against her locker but the fluttering in his stomach gave him no rest. His body was drained of all heat as his head throbbed; his senses were becoming overly focused on every detail he could pick up on. When the hallway cleared out, Bubbles rushed up to him, cheeks flushed.

" Hi! I'm sorry, I had to ask one of my teachers something. Let me just grab my things and we can head out!" Bubbles quickly ruffled through her locker, reapplying her lip gloss before slamming it shut, " Come on, let's go."

Boomer followed her wordlessly out of the school and towards the animal shelter. He had come to learn that Bubbles had a certain skip in her step that had become precious to him. It was as if each step was taken with purpose and meaning, something he felt he lacked.

" And now the manager texts me that the puppies are really active and safe to play with so you get to come on one of the better days!" Bubbles was two steps ahead of him. She was much shorter than him but man, could she speed walk.

" Oh cool. I've never really gotten to play with puppies before," he noticed her shiver ever so slightly as a breeze passed through them. She wasn't wearing stockings with her skirt despite it being early November. He took off his jean jacket and offered it to her, " You can wear my jacket if you're feeling cold."

She stopped to the side of the street as she shyly took the jacket from him, " Ah, thanks. I didn't think it'd be this chilly today." As they started walking again, she slowed her pace to match his. Instinctively, she hooked her arm through his, " I'm just so excited someone wanted to come with me to the shelter."

Boomer's heart couldn't take much more of this as it nearly exploded in his chest. The heat spread across his face, he closed the space between them so she could basically lean more of her weight against his side as they strolled through the bleak streets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bubbles was right. The shelter was actually really enjoyable and the puppies were so energetic! They were like little people with their own personalities. In the four hours that he stayed with Bubbles, they got to feed, bathe, groom, and play with the animals. One puppy seemed to take a liking to him as she just wouldn't stop following him around. Boomer lifted the milk chocolate labrador retriever, " Sweet girl, you gotta go back in the pen with your siblings."

" We named her Cocoa because she looks like chocolate, " Bubbles scratched at the puppy's head, " She is the sweetest and most playful baby we've seen yet."

" So this is the boy you’re always talking about, Bubbles? Hi, I’m Megan. It looks like Cocoa's taken a liking to ya, huh kid?" The manager stepped in, watching Cocoa wriggle in Boomer's arms, tail flapping away.

With her cheeks ablaze, Bubbles waved the woman off, “ I don’t know what you mean.”

" Looks like it," Boomer tried to conceal his own blush as he kissed the top of Cocoa’s head to settle her down, " is that right, cutie?"

" Why don't you adopt her?" Megan pointed at her with her pen, " These puppies usually get picked up fast but lately, they haven't been doing too well."

" Oh, I couldn't. I barely know how to take care of myself," Boomer winced as Cocoa chewed on his thumb.

" No worries, those dogs are pretty low maintenance. They just need exercise for about an hour a day and if you want to volunteer with Bubbles, we'll take care of all that other stuff like food, shots, check-ups and I’ll even wave the adoption fee. We could use more volunteers," She fumbled with some of the documents on her clipboard before looking up at him.

Boomer stared into Cocoa's piercing blue eyes. She was so cute and tiny. _ Ugh, Brick's going to kill me if I bring this dog home… but if I volunteer, I'll get to spend more time with Bubbles and get the cute puppy. _ Boomer pondered for a moment, but truthfully, there wasn’t much to think on, " You got yourself a deal then."

Bubbles squealed, hopping in place, " Yay! We get to be volunteer buddies! I can fill you in on everything you need to know and ahh! You get to take home this cutie pie!" Boomer filled out some of the paperwork while Bubbles helped to pick out everything he was going to need including a fashionable sky blue leash.

" These are people-oriented dogs which means that they're typically really good for easing loneliness, depression, and anxiety. They're nurturers by nature," Bubbles pulled out her phone, " Now smile! I'm going to post this to Instantly."

Boomer gave her a bright smile, pressing the pup to his cheek, " She really is adorable."  _ She's all mine? So like… I'm a dad now, huh? _

" This is so cute," Bubbles played with her screen as Boomer peered over her shoulder. She tagged him and the shelter before pressing post. _So she knows my handle?_ _She’s not following me though._

" Hey, can you send that to me? Ya’ know, now that we’re volunteer buddies," Boomer cradled Cocoa against his chest as she turned around to face him. Their eyes twinkled at each other as she searched for her next words.

" Sure, I need your number first," her eyes widened, " I mean if that's cool with you!"

Boomer couldn't hide the pink tinge on his cheeks, " Yeah, yeah. That's cool. Um, here." He punched his number on her keypad with shaky hands before passing it back to her.

" Cool," she swept her long bangs behind her ear as she sent the picture, " the shelter is closing up for the night so we should get going."

" Sure, you can wear my jacket again so you don't get too cold," Boomer gestured towards his jacket before settling Cocoa in her carrier.

They stepped out and began heading towards the Townsville Gate Bridge that was only a few blocks over. It was roughly a thirty-minute walk towards her house but hey, it was a Friday night, he had time to kill.

Bubbles dominated a majority of the conversation with a load of ‘juicy’ school gossip but that was fine by him. He hung onto every syllable, every movement she made. He didn't want to make a fool of himself by talking so he just listened.  _ If angels were real, they’d sound like her. _

" It's just so cool that you decided to volunteer! You’ll get to learn so much on the job and now, I get to spend more time with you. Uh, we get to hang out more," Bubbles practically missed a step as she tried not to come on too strong. Boomer needed these heavy signals though, otherwise, he'd be oblivious to her advances.

" I'm glad I get to hang out with you more too. Being around you always makes me feel better," He hoped that hadn't been too forward or desperate of a statement but regardless, it was out there now.

Bubbles glowed warmly, that skip still in her step even after a long day, " Really? That's really sweet of you to say."

" Yeah. At home, a lot of times, someone's always fighting or it's really hectic and I don't get a moment of peace. Hanging around you makes me forget about it," his heart ached as the words spilled from his lips. How did she know what made him feel safe? These were things he could never share with his brothers.

Bubbles stopped walking and faced him. With nearly a foot in height difference, she looked up at him, " I'm glad I can distract you then. Also, if you're ever feeling stressed, you can always talk to me about it. I can keep a secret, I promise." She held out her right hand with her pinky out, the sweetest grin on gracing her face.

His breath caught momentarily.  _ Hey, please breathe. Like, now _ . Boomer nodded, locking his left pinky with hers. As he tried to steady his breathing, Boomer spoke in a hushed tone, " I'll keep that in mind," he hooked his arm in hers as they continued walking towards her house.

" You didn't have to walk me home all the way, especially with Cocoa in the crate although, I do enjoy the company," she squeezed his right arm lightly.

" I don't mind. Besides, after Brick and Blossom's fight today, I'd say this is the safer alternative to going home, " he chuckled, staring up at the night sky. The stars became brighter the further from the city they went. He usually stared up at the sky when he wandered around. It always felt so far away from him. Such a big space as he stood so small and insignificant but with her, he could practically rearrange the stars. He'd make something for her out of the stardust. Maybe a portrait of how beautiful she was, something that could capture every ounce of her grace and tenderness.  _ Aren't the stars made out of like gas or energy… _ Even if that was possible, it would never compare to the real thing.

They reached the red door to her house and faced each other awkwardly. She twisted the bracelets on her wrist, before meeting his wide eyes, " So, thanks for everything today. I had a lot of fun with you as usual."

" Thanks for bringing me," he had placed Cocoa's carrier on the ground gently, " Now that we're working together, we can make this our thing. Maybe the days I don't have her we can get a bite to eat after or something. My treat."

Bubbles' eyes lit up, as she chirped, " I'd like that." She stood there, feet planted firmly on the ground, watching him, cheeks meeting those clear blue eyes. It was as if she didn’t know how to go inside without it being anymore awkward or maybe it was that she didn’t want to.

The silence between them was heavy and clumsy. It wasn't a date so it's not like he could just kiss her!  _ The winter formal! She’s been talking about it for days! Ask her out, dumbass! _ Boomer argued with himself in his head.  _ She definitely gave me the green light so just go for it! _ He cleared his throat, " So the winter formal, huh?"

Boomer caught when Bubbles' breathing hitched, " Yeah? I was talking about it earlier to Tiffany. She's been looking for a date and she's freaking out because of it." Bubbles nervously pushed her golden lock behind her ear as she rambled on. 

" Uh, well, if you don't have a date yet, I wanted to know if maybe, I could take you," Boomer's voice was small but it filled the space between them.  _ Oh god, please say yes… _

Bubbles bit her bottom lip softly, her skirt swayed with the twist of her hips. Her eyes glistened under the moonlight, " I'd love to be your date for the winter formal, Boomer."

Boomer glowed, straightening his shoulders back a bit, " Really? Cool. That's…" he nodded, unable to find the words in his head.

Bubbles giggled playfully, placing her hand on his forearm " I should get inside then. Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket." She shrugged the garment off, gingerly passing it back to him.

He nodded again, still racking his brain to find any coherent words, " Yeah, have a good night."

The door closed, ultimately ending what was the best night of his life. He wiggled his shoulders, doing a little dance in place before sitting at the cold, wet curb with Cocoa, " There is no way in hell we're gonna walk back home, little one." He scrolled through his contacts, hitting dial when he found the name he needed.

" Yo, what do you want?" Butch answered annoyed, some shooting sounds echoed in the background from what Boomer assumed was Butch’s game.

" Bro, are you high or drunk?" Boomer peered into the cage hoping his answer would be no. 

" Not yet, why?" Butch sounded far away like he had already put Boomer on speaker and was already half checked out from this call, " Ah, fuck."

" I'm a bit stranded at the moment and I need a ride home so if you or Brick could come get me-"

" Are you fucking kidding me?" Butch sighed, " Brick's already wasted and highly agitated. He's not going to get you."

" Then can you come get me, please?"  _ Why do I have to beg for you to come pick me up… _

" Why should I go and get you? Why can't you come home on your own?" Butch queried, still only half focused on Boomer, an explosion sounded off in the background.

" Because I adopted a dog and I'm at the girls' home. It's getting too cold for me to walk back with the puppy, Butch, please. Can you just come and get me?" He rubbed his temple as if that would give him the patience to deal with his brother.

" You know Brick's not only going to make you get rid of the dog but he's going to murder you right?"

" Why are you dragging this out! Can you just come get us or not?" Boomer tapped his foot impatiently.

" You're so fucking annoying, you know that? Send me the fucking address and I'll go get you but you owe me," the phone clicked announcing the end of the call.

Boomer swiftly sent his location and rubbed his eyes, he didn't want to go back tonight. After the amazing day he had with Bubbles, going home wasn’t just a downgrade, it was a punishment.  _ They're just more irritated these days because it's senior year. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. _

A soft whine came from the cage, a little paw scratched at the latch. Boomer sniffled and put his pointer finger in the cage, entertaining Cocoa. She licked his finger as if she knew he was wounded, " Thanks, little buddy. When we get home, you can stay with me in my bed."

A presence approached him from behind, " Boomer, my dad said you can wait in the kitchen until your brother comes to pick you up. You'll both get sick out here."

He turned around to see Bubbles already in her pajamas, " Oh? It's okay, she's all wrapped up and Butch should be here soon."

" I'm not taking no for an answer, come on," Bubbles lifted the carrier into the much warmer home. Boomer followed suit, ducking as he entered through the doorway. 

The pristine white kitchen was intimidating, to say the least. Blossom and Buttercup were at the table drinking hot chocolate. He took his seat as the salt and pepper haired man gave him a mug of hot chocolate, " While you wait, you might as well enjoy some hot chocolate."

" Thank you," he took a long sip. He hadn't really eaten all day so this was hitting the spot, " Butch should be here soon. I'm sorry for bothering you guys so late."

" You ain't bothering anybody. Besides, " Buttercup had already taken the puppy out from her cage, " We wanted to see this little beauty."

Boomer waited in the kitchen with them for over an hour.  _ What's taking him so long? _ Boomer checked his phone again and still no word from Butch. The Professor had already gone to bed while Blossom and Buttercup made their way to binge watch some trashy reality show, leaving Bubbles and him in the kitchen, " I'm sorry he's taking so long to get here."

" Seriously, stop. It's a Friday night and it's cold, the ground is wet from all the rain too. Besides, the walk back is going to take you too long," Bubbles pet Cocoa as she slept on the chilled table.

Boomer nodded, " It's just embarrassing that he's doing this."

" Why didn't you call Brick?" She cocked her head, eyes narrowed. She was unaware of the fact that Butch even had a license.

" He's wasted and he doesn't like animals so, Butch'll give me the chance to tell him about Cocoa," Boomer fiddled with his fingers, focusing on the length of his nails to avoid meeting her gaze.

" Oh."

" He's got no choice now though. Besides, who could resist this sweet face, " he gestured to Cocoa, forcing himself to smile. The same fake smile he always plastered on for everyone. He didn't hate his brothers… quite the contrast, he loved them. A lot. They were just draining to be around especially when their tempers flared leaving him to be the lightning rod, taking the brunt of their frustrations.  _ Always dismissing me, like tonight. _

Bubbles took his hand in her own, giving him a gentle squeeze. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to say anything. He knew she could tell what he was feeling. She was a super empath. Bubbles knew exactly what people were feeling before they could even realize it, another special skill of hers. Boomer wished she didn't know the pain he was in but he was so happy someone checked in on him. Even though he always lied to her, knowing that she cared was meant the world to him.

" Bubbles, do you treat me like this because you see me like a fix-it project, or is it something else?" He was clueless in many things but he generally had an inkling when someone was pitying him.

" No," she didn't even hesitate, her voice steady and firm, " I've spent almost every day with you for the last three months and I've known you since we were kids. I know your brothers are a pain in the neck. It's just nice when someone checks in on you from time to time but I really wanna know if you are okay or not because I like you."

He chewed on her words briefly, " Yeah, it is. It feels good."  _ DUDE, SHE LIKES YOU! _

She covered her darkening cheeks, " You're really sweet and thoughtful, really selfless. I don't think you realize how nice you are. Super cute too which is a plus."

His cheeks warmed, " Oh. You're super cute too." 

She flashed her pearly whites teeth at him, her entire face burned, " Thank you."

Butch's name popped up on his phone with a text that read, " Yo, I'm here. Let's go."

" Kay. He's here, um, thanks for everything today," he followed Bubbles out the door, confused as to why she approached the driver side where Butch sat. Boomer buckled Cocoa’s carrier in before getting in the front passenger seat.

" So the dog is in there? Hey, Bubble gum, what's shakin'?" Despite Butch's rough nature, he couldn't help but be gentle around Bubbles. It freaked Boomer out the first time he witnessed it.  _ Can't believe he's got another level to his personality... _

Bubbles leaned into the car slightly giving Butch a very… eh, insincere smile, " That beautiful little puppy back there is Boomer's. She's to be loved for and cared for without fail. If she so much as tells me either of you are being mean, I’ll break your skulls. Also, if you ever think of leaving Boomer stranded again, I'll break into your locker and put itching powder in your gym shorts. Do I make myself clear?" Her tone electrified the air. Neither one dared to make a move.

Both boys sat stunned in their seats. Was this really the same bouncy ball of sunshine or was this an evil twin? Butch straightened up, clearing his throat, " Yes, ma'am."

" It's not nice leaving your brother stranded when he depends on your help, right?" She said through grit teeth.

Butch’s eyes widened in dread, shaking his head, " No."

" Exactly. If Brick has any issues, have him call me too. Get home safe you two!" Bubbles eased up, bounding her way back into the house.

Butch and Boomer sat there immobile, " Dude, did she just threaten me? Holy shit, I thought I was scared of Brick but damn. Your girlfriend is scary."

_ Girlfriend? _ Boomer smiled to himself, he liked the sound of that. " She's not my girlfriend,"  _ Not yet at least. _

Butch drove off in silence, trying to shake the eerie feeling that Bubbles clouded him with. There was still some traffic on the bridge at around midnight so Butch looked back towards the carrier, " Hey, you know I would've come to get you regardless right?"

" Bullshit, bro," Boomer was thankful that Butch wasn't as insane about his car rules as Brick was, allowing Boomer to rest his head against the glass. The glow of the city at night felt filled with life and so far from what their normal was.

" No. I'm being serious," Butch's voice didn't waver but that didn't mean much, his face however, his face emulated his words. Not even a hint of a smile for once, " When I saw Brick going a bit crazy and you weren't home, I figured you were going to get lost. I just didn't realize you were at  _ their _ place. You know my license is suspended."

" You really put your night on hold for me?" Boomer turned more of his body towards Butch, studying his face. He couldn't detect any lies.  _ Woah, Brick must be really bad if he's like this… _

" Two Rowdies should never be under the influence at the same time. Especially when one is spitting fire. Literally, " Butch's voice came out gravelly. He stood quiet for a few seconds, " So, we got a dog?"

Boomer grinned, sitting up a bit more in his seat, " Yeah. Her name is Cocoa, she's a chocolate lab and she's supposed to help with depression and stuff like that. She's only 10 weeks old."

Butch's nose crinkled as he snorted, " No, shit? So she really is a puppy. Aren't those dogs supposed to get big?"

" Yeah."

" We'll overrule Brick two to one then," Butch parked his car exactly one spot over from Brick's, as was the rule.

" Wanna see her before we get upstairs?" Boomer checked inside the cage where she patiently waited to be released.

" Yeah, yeah. Let me see the newest member of-" Butch nearly self-destructed when his eyes met the puppy," Oh my god, look at you! You are the cutest babe I've ever seen! If Brick tries to tell you no, I will ask Bubbles to take care of him."

_ See, it was just a bad day for them. Everything is fine _ . Boomer let out an easy breath, " Come on, we gotta take her in."

Butch entered the apartment first, " Brick?” he spotted the fiery redhead face down on the couch, “ Dude, he's knocked out on the couch. You're free to go."

" Thanks for picking me up tonight. I know I owe you," Boomer half muttered, fearing what the price would be this time.

Much to his surprise, Butch shook his head, " Nah. The pup is payment enough. Good night, dude."

Boomer was left in front of his door in total shock. _ Are things actually getting better for me? _ What a day! He got to go out with the girl of his dreams, gets to spend way more time with her now at his new job, and even got a puppy! There was so much to be excited about, so much to look forward to now.  _ OH NO! I need to start planning for the dance. It's only a month away...wait, am I supposed to ask her out on a date before the dance? I- I have so many questions… _ he drifted off to the thought of his next moves with Bubbles.

Sunlight illuminated his face, warmly caressing him. Something wet was assaulting his face, he opened his eyes to find Cocoa licking him, " Hey, beautiful!" Boomer scratched at her back.

He sat up and went to brush his teeth, " I'm not sure if you need your teeth brushed. Maybe not." Cocoa had followed him into the bathroom, standing guard by his feet. " You're probably hungry, right? You want food?" Her head tilted.  _ Smart girl. She actually understands English. I didn't know dogs could do that. I wonder if we can teach her Spanish or something. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boomer, Butch, and Cocoa enjoyed their breakfast together at the table. Butch couldn't stop playing with her ears as she ate. Boomer had noticed he was actually more bearable this morning.

Brick finally sat up from his spot on the couch, " Fuck." He made his way to the bathroom before plopping himself at the table. He took a look around the table and his eyes, of course, settled on the newest member, " Why the fuck is there a mutt sitting at our table?"

" She's the newest family member. I adopted her last night, um, her name's Cocoa," Boomer's voice was barely audible. Butch nodded at him to boost his confidence.

Brick growled, " When we first got this place, I said no fucking animals in the house, Boomer! I'm not taking care of this mutt! I can't fucking believe you went and did something so fucking-"

" Good morning, Bubble gum? That is correct. Yup, mmhm. Brick," Butch turned the phone to Brick who was faced with a very agitated blonde whose curls were in disarray.

Brick took his phone, " What's up? I'm in the middle of something here."

" Cocoa is not a mutt and she is Boomer's puppy so leave him alone, Brick," she put emphasis on the ‘ck’ of his name.

" Boomer knows the house rules. No fucking animals, Bubbles! So I don't know where he got IT from but it's out of the house today!" Brick argued with her, " You aren't going to tell me how to run my fucking household."

A soft sigh came from Bubbles, " Can you other two excuse us for a minute? Brick go someplace else where they can't hear me so I can explain some things to you."

Both Butch and Boomer didn't hesitate to get up from the table, " Sit down, morons. Goodbye, Bubbles." Brick passed Butch's phone back to him. His eyes narrowed on Boomer’s, " Dog is out the house in the next hour."

" Actually, you're overruled. I agree with Boomer, we get to keep the newest family member," Butch finally spoke up, " You can't overrule us when we outnumber you."

" I can and I will. I'm not arguing over this!" Brick downed the hot mug of black coffee that was set out for him.

There was a knock at their door. They all looked at each other confused as to who that could be before the door handle melted off, " Brick, the next time you hang up on me, I'll bust your car window. You two, go to your room!" Bubbles had tracked them down? How? None of the girls had ever been to their apartment before.

" Bubbles! You can't just bully your way in here! It's my fucking house and I said no!" Butch and Boomer hid away with Cocoa amidst an intense shouting match that sounded purely like snarls and cursing. When things settled down, they both stepped out expecting a bloodbath.

" I'm very glad we understand each other, Brick," there was that mocking smile again. Brick stood frozen in his spot, " Boomer, everything's okay! Oh here! I bought you boys a new doorknob before I got here. I gotta get going, see ya!" She zoomed off, not waiting for a response from any of them.

They all settled back down at the table, their front door still wide open. No one breathed a word for a strained ten minutes. Brick cleared his throat, " So, this… dog. She's supposed to help with your anxiety and depression?"

" Um, yeah. I'm not sure how that works but apparently so," Boomer finished his cereal, pushing the bowl from himself.

Brick processed his words for a moment, " If it means you can get some help, she can stay. But! You are cleaning her, walking her, feeding her, and all that other crap. Maybe you'll finally learn some responsibility too." This was another backhanded compliment from Brick but a compliment nonetheless.

" Alright! You hear that Cocoa?" Boomer scooped her into his arms, giving her a series of kisses and scratches.

" Also, Butch, the next time you call one of them on me, I'll kill you. I won't even hesitate," Brick's eyes darkened on Butch who blew him a taunting kiss.

" Oh, bite me! The dog is for a good cause and we benefit from her too. Plus, she might even help me with my nervous ticks," Butch wiggled his brow at Brick, “That means less of a headache for you in the long run.”

" Not even all the forces in the universe could stop those," Brick grumbled at the dog.

" Thank you, Brick," Boomer stood up to wash his plate, feeling a hand ruffle his hair. Boomer turned around to hug Brick warmly. He had to sneak these in every now and then when the time called for it.

" Wait! Wait! I'm part of this family too. Jeez, " Butch scrambled to his feet, pushing his way into the hug. Boomer had never been this happy in his life but he hoped it would only get better from here.


End file.
